livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Prom-A-Rooney
Prom-A-Rooney is the seventeenth episode in season 2 of Liv & Maddie. It aired on April 19, 2015 and received 2.2 million total viewers. Plot Liv realizes she has a crush on Holden, but Andie asks him to prom before Liv can. With Diggie away, Karen arranges for Rooney cousin Craig to take Maddie to prom but when he arrives they realize that he has reinvented himself into an illusionist named Krahgg the Insidious. Parker wants to make their swan boat be able to move during all seasons, but Joey does not want to work with him. As a result, when Williow comes to ask Joey out to prom. Parker says that Joey has plans for that night, causing Joey to help Parker with the swan boat. The night of prom Williow comes to Joey house and says she is not going to prom without him, causing them to work on the swan boat together, but Parker leaves Joey and Williow alone to get revenge on Joey for not wanting to work on the swan boat together. At the end of this episode, Craig sees he and Maddie will be going to Craig's prom together, causing Maddie's mother to do a magic trick to disappear before Maddie starting getting mad at her for doing that. Plot With Spoilers The episode starts out with Willow searching around the school for Joey with a large net. Holden then walks in, telling Liv that he now goes to her school. She's shocked, the nervously talks to him. She confirms to the audience that she does indeed like him, and he walks away. Willow teases Liv about it. She then distracts Willow by telling her she sees Joey in another direction. At the house, Joey and Parker are talking about fixing up a swan boat they bought. Joey doesn't want to work on it any longer. Karen and Maddie are then discussing prom, which Maddie doesn't want to go to. She is then told that she will be going and that she was set up with her cousin, Krahgg. Holden approaches Liv at her locker, and they began to have a conversation. Andie walks by with a large welding project, and she and Holden talk briefly about their likes in art. Liv then asks Holden to help out with the prom decorating, which he agrees to do, as his schedule is empty due to him only knowing Liv. Joey is then seen sprinting through the halls, being chased by Willow with her net. Krahgg then arrives. He is revealed to be an amateur magician with a gothic theme. He attempts a few tricks, which fail, leaving Maddie unimpressed. He is then seen trying to escape chains, which he fails and. Maddie then easily frees him. Pete walks in with more of Krahgg's things. He says that he is glad Maddie is going to the prom with Krahgg, because he knows no boys would want to go anywhere near Maddie. Krahgg is then in the kitchen, where he offers to make either Joey or Parker disappear using a large box. Both decline until Willow walks in searching for Joey again. Joey gets inside the box. Willow keeps opening the doors on the box, and Joey is nowhere to be seen until she opens the bottom boxes and finds him. She asks him out to the prom. Parker then tells Willow that they have plans on the night of the prom to work on their swan boat. Joey goes along with what Parker is saying, and they chase Willow out of the house while honking at her. At school, in the gym, Liv and Holden are decorating for the Prom. They begin to talk, and Holden asks Liv about the song she is singing at the prom. He asks if it happened to be about "a new guy at school you can't stop thinking about." Liv obviously denies this, but then confirms it to the audience. Maddie then walks in, to find that all the basketball hoops had been replaced with chandeliers. She is frustrated, as she wanted to blow off steam due to the fact that she has to go to prom with her cousin rather than Diggie, who is away. Holden asks Liv for a pair of scissors, which she hands him but doesn't let go of right away. They both stare into each other's eyes. Holden then slowly walks away. Maddie teases Liv saying "Livie's got a boyfriend." Maddie then asks Liv if she plans to ask Holden to the prom. Liv tells her that she doesn't plan to ask right away. She wanted Andie to ask Holden about it first, to see if Holden likes her back, THEN ask him to the prom. Maddie tells her that her plan is too ridiculous and that she should just "seize the moment" and ask Holden out. Liv agrees with this and then plans to ask Holden out. Andie then walks over excitedly jumping up and down. She tells Liv and Maddie that she is going to the prom with Holden. She states that she "seized the moment" and asked him. Liv is "happy" for her until she walks away. She then sadly hugs Maddie, as she is now heartbroken. In the house, Liv is walking down the stairs in her prom dress. Her parents ask her is she's ready for her performance, which she says he is, but it is revealed that she really isn't. The doorbell rings and Andie walks in, concerned because her hair and dress are messed up. She tells Liv that her brothers styled her, and used a waffle iron for her hair. She asks if Holden would hate it. Liv seemingly contemplated telling her no, but knows it would be wrong, and agrees to fix it all up. Maddie and Krahgg then walk in (Krahgg having a pathetic entrance). Krahgg is wearing a gothic trench coat and a cape, which is commented on. Liv and Andie then begin to go upstairs, but Krahgg says Andie looks fine, which scares her, and makes her go faster. Krahgg then fails at disappearing again. At prom, Karen and Pete are introducing couples that walk in. The first one in the scene are Holden and Andie. Maddie and Krahgg are then introduced. Maddie tells Krahgg to keep a low profile. He takes the microphone and states he will levitate. He appears to be doing so, which impresses everyone until he slips, and a cable in his back is revealed. Everyone laughs at him while taking pictures and recording videos. Back at the house, Joey and Parker are seen working on their swan boat. And engine and wheels were added to it. Joey says that he used the swan boat as an excuse to stay away from Willow at first, but actually enjoys working on it. Willow then enters the scene, saying that she skipped the prom to be with Joey. Parker leaves Her and Joey to work on the swan boat together. Back at the prom, Liv sings her new song, "True Love." The next day, at the house, Krahgg is about to leave and thanks everyone. He then says that Maddie is going with him to his prom in 2 weeks. Karen is questioned by Maddie. She then disappears, which impresses Krahgg. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Victoria Moroles as Andie *Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf Special Guest Star *Cameron Boyce as Krahgg Trivia *Cameron Boyce guest stars in this episode. *The swan boat from New Year's Eve-A-Rooney is featured again. *This is the second time Cameron Boyce appears with Joey Bragg and Tenzing Norgay Trainor, with the first being Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey. *This is part of "What the What?" weekend. *Second appearance of Holden. *This episode came out early on Disney Channel App and On Demand Servers on April 16, 2015. *At the end of Liv's song that was sung during prom, Holden looked at Liv. *Liv sings her new song "True Love." *This is the first time Dove Cameron and Cameron Boyce work together. The second is the DCOM Descendants. *Diggie is mentioned in this episode. *This episode was similar to the I Didn't Do It episode, Logan Finds Out!, because Jasmine (Liv) admitted to her friends (Maddie) she liked Logan (Holden) and thought he liked her back, only for him to have a new girlfriend, leaving Jasmine (Liv) heartbroken when losing her chance with him. Gallery Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Aired In 2015 Category:2015 Episodes